My Story
by Cherie BIossom
Summary: This is dedicated to a close friend of mine. Just before Lucy dies, she gives her diary to Levy, her close friend and nurse. As Levy reads the diary, she learns about Lucy's life and the hardships she went through. I am bad at summaries so to find out more, you'll have to read the story. Enjoy :D PS. I do not own Fairy Tail, not one bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lucy Heartfillia

In a hospital for the elderly, lay an old lady. Though, all her hair had turned gray and her once beautiful face was covered with wrinkings, she had the most peaceful look on her face. A nurse walked into the room, her eyes filled with sadness. She was smaller than most people and had bright blue hair but she was just as feisty as anyone else and protective. The old lady opened her eyes when the door opened, slowly, letting the light flood her sight. She moved her head, slightly, so as to saw the bruentte, her nurse, and her dearest friend. Even though she was well aware of the situation, with a bright smile, she asked, "Ahhh, Levy-chan. What's wrong?"

The bruentte nurse looked at the lady and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. The old lady took a long sigh and looked at the book on her lap, her dearest possesion. She gestured for the petite nurse to come sit near her. When she had sat down, the lady hugged her and passed her the small book. The petite girl was speechless, and at moment her crying increased. This was goodbye, they both knew it. Though the lady was about to die, she didn't have any regrets. The peaceful look never disappeared from her face.

Some hours later, the lady passed away. Levy, the nurse, cried, continuously. Her seniors, took pity on the girl and gave her a letter granting her a leave for 1 week. The girl thanked them and rushed to her car. As soon as she got home, she put down her bag, took off her work clothes. She left the orange hair band on because it was special, it was something she kept always with her. With blank eyes, she sat down and stared off into the distance, thinking over the death of the lady. Then, she remembered, the book. Quickly, she got the book out of her bag and looked at it for a few minutes before opening it.

**This is a book about me. For the past few years, I have written down all the events that changed me, everything that I had to endure in my life. This is my story. My legend.**

The petite girl's eyes were, once again, filled with fresh tears after reading what was written on the first page. '_She gave me her diary... she gave it to me..._', Levy thought as she tried to gain control of her emotions. After a few minutes of taking long deep breaths from her mouth, she gained a more calm composure. She flipped the page and began to read.

Wednesday 3rd, October 1916

A warm breeze blew across my face giving me some warmth, despite the cold afternoon. The sun was setting, painting the sky with an orangish colour and giving time for the cold to settle. The park which had been full of screaming and laughter was now bare and empty. What was I doing here, all alone? I was waiting for him to come. Hours had pasted but I didn't want to believe the doubts that formed in mind. Why? Because I loved him. When it came to him, I was willing to do anything. I was ready to face anything for him, even the cold, cruel world we lived in. Who was I?

My name was Lucy Heartfilia and I was the only daugther of Jude heartfillia, a governor. When I had turned 15, I fell in love with Laxus, a man of a lower social standing. But I loved him, nonetheless. His blond spiky hair, his blue eyes, everything about him made me in love with him. I would wait for him to come to my house everyday, hoping he would notice me but it never happened. I tried talking to him but he never paid much attention.

Still, when he came up to me one day and said, "I love you." I was so happy. I knew I would have to hide the relationship from my father for a while but he never complained about that and I was grateful for that. Once a week, somehow, I would get the permission to go out for a few hours. I would meet Laxus near a train station, and then we would spend the day together. I was so happy. When he asked me to talk to my dad to help him I agreed, naively. The very next day, I talked to my father, unfortunately, he declined in the start and we even had a couple of fights about it in the days that followed, but eventually he agreed.

I tried my best to be there for him, but he seemed more distanced than ever before. I would sometimes catch glimpses of him, entering and exiting my father's room. For a few months, we didn't meet because he was too busy. Every day, I felt more and more desperate just to see his face, hear his voice, feel his touch. My world had begun to crumble, bit by bit. Soon, my father started arragaging meetings with men who had the same social standing as our family. I knew what would happen soon...I would have pick someone and then...Marriage.

I didn't want to marry anyone other than Laxus but what did I know, I was just 16. I had sent a letter, a week from today, to Laxus eplaining the situation and told him he had to ask for my hand now or it will be too late. His letter came soon and his reply was:

_Lucy. As of right now, I need to concentrate on my current job. When the time comes, I will ask for your hand in marriage. But I will not stop you, if you want to marry someone else._

It was short and straight-forward but why did he not understand that I loved him. After receiving his letter, I started to panick. I could not...no I would not marry anyone other than the man I loved. I would run away was what I decided. I placed a few papers before myself and started writing, first for my father, then for the servants and the last one for Laxus.

_Laxus, my love. I am going to the park near the station we used to meet. I truly love you and I will not be forced into marriage to anyone else. If you love me, come to meet me and accept me for who I am because I have renounced all my ties. Now I am just a woman. If you do not show up, I will understand that you never had any feelings for me and will leave, never to return in your life._

And so, I enacted out my plans. I was fully aware of what I was doing and I knew it would hurt a lot of people, my father not being one of them, gladly. After my mother's dead, he stopped noticing her existence. Only for certain...I would say special reasons he would talk to me but it would be breif. Believing that he would be the least hurt, I left.

Laxus...never came. I had waited for him at this park near the station for hours but there was no sign of him. I could no longer hold my tears in. They poured down my face, as if it was raining.I, softly, sobbed trying not to believe it but it was the truth. The man I had loved never loved me. "What now?" I asked myself, still trying to get a grip on my feelings but it was hard because my heart ached too much. My first love...a fake.


	2. Chapter 2

**People, as you may know already, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Enjoy reading~ ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

_"What now?" I asked myself, still trying to get a grip pn my feelings but it was hard because my heart ached too much. My first love...a fake._

I always believed that Laxus loved me and that he would come here, rush me into a warm hug and then take me to his home. On the way, he would ask me, "Have you gone crazy?" while shaking his head. I would giggle at the comment which would make him raise one of his eye brows and then he would break into a smile...the one I loved the most. I always believed it and that might have been my biggest mistake.

As I went through my little fairy tale over and over again, tears would fall, continuosly. By the time my tears had dried out, the sun had completely set and darkness filled the park except for places that had street lights near by. I looked up at the moon's beauty and listened to the sounds of the crickets but then I heard someone walking in my direction, hesitantly. Slowly, the sound of foot steps grew louder and so I looked in the direction of the sound to see who it was...hoping it would be Laxus...I was wrong.

A man wearing a black blazer, that was wrinkled in some parts, a white shirt that was glazed and black pants came near me. He looked like a businessman who had to the park straight from a meeting, expect for the part he wore a white scarf that had thin black lines on it. He looked prepared for the cold weather unlike me who just wearing a simple white dress, not too fancy, no jacket, no cloak . He had oxyn-coloured eyes but the thing that stood out the most about him was he had...pink hair. Though my eyes hurt, my heart ached, I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Here." He said, breaking the silence as he extended his left hand to pass me his handkerchief. I took the it, cautiously, and nodded, slightly, as thanks. He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair before speaking again. I made sure to pay attention to every movement he made because even though he was dressed well, who ones what he would do to me if I let my gaurd down. Sell me as a slave? Kill me...Thinking too much made my head hurt so I stopped.

"No, you aren't crazy ." He said, casually, while looking at the stars with back towards me. Automatically, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I stared at the man's back.

"What do you mean?" I asked in my shaky voice. He looked back at me, and opened his mouth to speak but decided to close it. To me, it seemed like he was debating what to say.

"Ummm, I, sort of, overheard you talking to yourself..." He said, hestitantly. Then it hit me. What I thought Laxus would say to me in my head...I had said it out loud. "Anyways..." The man said, removing some of the awkwardness that had settled around us. He pointed to the space beside me and asked, "May I sit?"

I nodded, while moving to the side, a bit, so that there would still be space between us. He smiled at my movement and sat down. Silence, once again, surrounded us. Then he cleared his throat, like he had found out a solution for a tough problem. He turned his head towards me and asked, "Maybe I should drop you home, it is late."

When I heard the word 'home', my heart weighed heavily. My eye started to water, and no matter how much I tried not to cry...I stil did. Suddenly, the man embraced me and started whispering, "shhhh," continuosly, like he knew everything and he...understood it. I felt safe, warm, loved. Then it hit me.

"NO!" I yelled and pushed him away. In my mind thoughts like, 'what if Laxus came and saw this?' were forming. I didn't want that so I started to throw my arms in the air hoping I would stop the stranger from coming close to me. Then a cold wind blew, but before I could feel it's cold embrace, I was engulfed in warmness, once again. The stranger had his arms around me, providing me warmth. He didn't budge even when I hit. No matter how much force I used, he still helped me which made me feel worse...like I was a bad person. I stopped pushing him away but I didn't want his pity.

I buried my face in his chest, while I cried my heart out, he said nothing and continued to hug me. I felt like he understood even though I hadn't told him nor did he ask. Finally, when my tears had dried out, my sobs had died down and my beathing was almost normal, the stranger began to speak. "My name's Natsu and would you like to come to Fairy Tail with me?"

**~XXX~**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, thanks for reading.:D**

**SoulWreathedInFlame Thanks for the review. I'm trying to not to make any grammar mistakes and *bows* LOVE food so thank you, thank you, thank you for the cookie. :3 **

**I shall try to update this Saturday, not really sure, but most like around then. Until we meet again~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is out!**

**Hoep you enjoy and remember there is only one owner of Fairy tail who is Hiro Mashima. **

**Therefore, I DO NOT own it.**

**Enjoy~**

**PS. Reviews wanted~**

**Chapter 3: Luigi?**

_"My name's Natsu and would you like to come to Fairy Tail with me?" _

Monday 15th, October 1916

It took us a few days to get to Fairy Tail. For the first time, I travelled outside my town, and to be honest, it felt good. When I thought about all the new things I'll get do and the new people I'll meet. My stomach fluttered with nervousness and exictment. I would have shared it with Natsu but as soon as we stepped in the train, he started to feel quesy. I helped him to a seat but evey two minutes he felt like puking. If only I knew that he got sick whenever travelling on a contraption, I would've have bought medicine for him before we started our journey.

When he could no longer take it, he asked me to punch him. I refused but he kept insisting which, soon, got on my nerves so I punched him out of anger. I knelt down, as shock flushed my face, and asked him if he was ok but there was no reply. He was down for the count... I laid him on the seat and put his head on my lap while I watched the horizon, quietly, thinking a few things over. One being...Laxus. There was no doubt that I had loved him but I won't let it hold me back. No more crying. No more regret. My heart still felt heavy but I had a feeling that I would be fine.

When we reached Magnolia, Natsu was still feeling unwell, so I decided to him help him. The minute his feet touched the platform, all his energy came back. He was kissing the floor like he hadn't seen it for years. Soon, he was looking around at all the food stalls, drooling, then yelling his greetings and commenting on how he would be coming to eat when he gets the time. I giggled as I watched his peculiar behaviour. He was cute and like a little kid.

Soon, we made our way to Fairy Tail. I started to panick. "What if no one likes me?" I asked countlessly. Natsu smiled at me and said, "They'll definately like you, trust me," ever single time, encouraginly.

I can't really point out what but there's something about him that makes me calm, relaxed. When he says something confidently all my doubts, fear disappears.

I released a sigh and prepared myself when we reached a building. It looked like one of the pubs in my town but it was huge. Just when I had finished looking at the building, Natsu had gone ahead and kicked the door, breaking it... I followed him inside while glaring at his back. '_If only looks could kill,_' I thought to myself. Once I had stepped in, I waited for people yell, "Get out!" or "We don't welcome people like you!" With astonishment, I watched as the people in Fairy Tail went on with their business like nothing had happened. A few even said "Welcome back" before going back to whatever they were doing. If we were in my town, people would have started throwing stones by now. But, we were not which relieved me.

I saw Natsu, near the bar counter, wave at me to come over, so I did. A girl with a marron sleeveless shirt was cleaning beer glasses behind the counter. She had long white hair that curled a bit at the end, and a small upward ponytail. It amazed me that she was wearing a 'sleeveless' dress and working at a bar.

In this world, society condemed people, espacially women, who did not follow the path dictated for them. People were meant keep up to their status at all times, or so that was what I was taught. Even though I hated the system, I tried my best to follow it and now, here, there were people who didn't even mind.

"Hi, you must be Lucy? My name's Mirajane but you can call me Mira" She said, looking at me with a bright smile. Her voice was sweet, filled with warmness and her beauty was outstanding. I fidgeted in my place, feeling self-conscious. She must have noticed that I was nervous because she giggled and asked, "Where would you like your stamp?" with the same warmness. Her question confused me. "Stamp? What stamp?"

Mira put the beer glass down and showed me a stamp tool, but it felt different than the normals ones. "This is the stamp machine. Everyone who is a member of Fairy Tail gets a stamp where ever they want on their body. Where would like yours?" She asked after explaining everything.

'So, this means I'm joining Fairy Tail...Am I joining a gang without even knowing it' I thought as the fear started to spread through my body. But then I heard Natsu's voice from a far, "Get back here, Stripper!"

I followed his voice to see him fighting with a black haired guy who was...half-NAKED. I, quickly, turned away and my face began to turn pink. The fear that I had before was gone, replaced with a desire to be a part of Fairy Tail, even if it was a gang. It looked fun and an invisible warm vibe invinted me, different from the cold vibe that I got at home with my father. "On my right hand, please."

Mira put a pink stamp on my hand. I looked at, wondering what it was. "It a fairy with a tail," Natsu said from behind me, making me jump in my seat. I cursed under my breath, something my dad would never have approved...

"Welcome to the family, Luigi!" Natsu said, cheerfully and patted my back. 'Family?' I thought, confused but didn't think too much about it.

"Luigi? My name's Lucy!" I yelled at him and moved to punch but stopped when I saw an old man walk towards us. He had a friendly smile on his wrinkled face as he greeted us. He was the owner of Fairy Tail, who people referred to as Master. He explaned what Fairy Tail really was. "This may seem like a normal pub you find every where, but in reality is a home for the homeless. It is a place that accepts you for who you are, not for what society wants you to be. Everyone here is considered family, no one is forgotten. We share our happiness, our problems and our pain. Welcome to the family, my child," was what he said to me. These words, I will never forget because it was the most encouragint thing that I had heard after such a long time. It was pouring with love and affection, like I was really his...child. Tears had formed around my eyes but I wiped them before they could fall and smiled brightly at him.

Then, Mira showed me where I would be living and I'll be honest, it was gorgeous. A two story building near the shopping centre and I'm the only one living in it. She told me the details about the home, like I would have to pay rent every month to the lady who owned the place. I thanked her and invited her for tea but she refused because she had to get back and work.

It's amazing, despite being a woman she was working and helping people. Since my bag had already been brought in my someone, I decided to take a long, relaxing bath. By the time I came out, a blanket of stars covered the sky. I streched and entered my bed. I lay there, staring at the ceiling thinking over the things that had happened. Finally, before faling asleep I stated, "I'm going to work too."

**~XXX~**

**Author's Note:**

**Let's get one thing straight. Lucy is not perverted. It just so happened that she decided to stay after the incident of seeing Gray half-naked. There was no connection at all. .**

**lalapie203 : Thanks for the lovely review ^/^**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, until we meet again~~**

**Adios.**


End file.
